User talk:Jyrusshipper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Lloyd Christmas! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:12, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I don't mean to interfere but may you kindly stop branding Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd to be non-canon? As far as this wiki is concerned, these facts are not true. The film takes place eight years before the events of the first film and a lot can happen in eight years. Harry and Lloyd also tend to forget a lot of things very easily because of their extreme stupidity. So, will you please put that information back where it was. Thank you. SS2000 (talk) 13:02, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm not going to ask you again to stop branding Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd to be non-canon. This is the second time that I've had to undo your edits. Once was enough and things are now starting to get a little bit serious on this wiki. If you want to put in information about that film, you can add in images from the film in the character pages, but only in the gallery. Only the animated series is non-canon, so stop questioning whether it's non-canon or not. SS2000 (talk) 14:17, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Yes, you literally never know how much stuff Harry and Lloyd forget. They block almost everything out of their minds and if you read some of the other character pages, they link up to events that happened in both films. Sorry if I sounded too tough on you. I just don't think it's wise to immediately say something is non-canon until there's genuine proof that it is. Like I said before, As far as this wiki is concerned, All the films are canon. If you want to add in information about Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd, you can add in images related to the film since there is barely any. SS2000 (talk) 19:03, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Although the Farrelly brothers didn't work on the prequel, that still doesn't mean that we should make it non-canon. Besides, I saw your comment on the page about the movie saying that is isn't canon and you got a reply from User:Scarlet2435 saying that it is canon and I agree with her. Now, from now on, there is to be no more questioning of whether the events of all three films really occurred or not. Only the animated series is non-canon. SS2000 (talk) 09:33, June 16, 2018 (UTC) That's okay. You know, I've been thinking. You, me, and User:Scarlet2435 seem to be the only three active users on this wiki. We should clean this wiki up since its been totally neglected and like I was saying before, You can add in images from Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd since we barely have any. SS2000 (talk) 15:32, June 17, 2018 (UTC) This has now been the third time I've had to undo your edits. Please stop it. SS2000 (talk) 07:14, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Agreed Same for me on agreeing